Phoebe's Problem Returns
by Rach2
Summary: Sequel to Phoebe's Problem......Please Read and Review


Phoebe's Problem Returns By Rach

Phoebe's Problem ReturnsBy [Rach][1]

Phoebe is running around the manor looking for one of her schoolbooks when the doorbell rings.

'Hello' 

'Hi, these flowers are for a Phoebe Halliwell' the florist delivery man said

'That would be me' Phoebe replied while taking the flowers off of him ' thank you'

Phoebe goes into the kitchen, to put them in some water. As she is taking them out, she looks at the card and smiles

'Happy Anniversary Phoebe'

Phoebe goes to school in a happy mood, having found her book and thinking she got some flowers from Cole. 

Prue had just come home from the studio, for lunch when Cole shimmered in

'Hi Prue'

'Jeez Cole, you scared the crab out of me!'

'Sorry...is Phoebe around?'

'No, she's at school. I thought you knew that'

'Nope, I thought I would surprise her'

'Well you sure did this morning with those flowers' Prue gave him a smirk

'Wait what flowers, I didn't send her any' Cole said looking confused

'So you didn't send her these, with a card saying'Happy Anniversary Phoebe' 

'No, it's not our anniversary for another two weeks'

'Then who sent them?' Prue asked also looking confused.

Meanwhile at college

'Hi Phoebe' called one of her friends Becki, as she walked over

'Hi Bec, how are you today?'

'Fine, we got this new history teacher today. He's really nice, but he's too old.'

'Well, you always go for older men' Phoebe laughed.

'Yeah well, their more mature'

'True, so what does this history teacher look like?'

'Well he's got brown hair…look that's him over there, getting into the car'

Phoebe followed to where Becki's arm was Pointing, but the man was already gone.

'Oh well, you'll see him around' Becki looked at the time 'I have to go, see you tomorrow'

'Yeah, Bye' Phoebe replied.

'Guy's I'm home' Phoebe shouted as she walked through the front door ' Prue, Piper'

'In here Pheebs' came a reply from the lounge.

'Hey, how was your day?' Piper asked

'Great! Are we going to P3 tonight?' 

'Yeah, if you like, but we'll be going early as we have a band coming in' Piper replied

'Who?' 

'The Corrs, they are Irish, there meant to be good'

'Yeah, cool well I'd better go and get ready then' Phoebe started for the stairs but her sisterstopped her.

'Phoebe, who where those flowers from?' Prue asked

'Duh! Cole of course, why?'

'Cause Cole dropped, well shimmered by today and when I mentioned them he said he didn't send them'

'Oh, I don't know then, we'll sort it out tomorrow 'k?'

'Yeah sure'

Phoebe continued up the stairs.

P3 later that night

'Look at her, it's a good thing Cole isn't here' Prue said, motioning with her eyes to the dance floor.

'Yeah true, but there are all her college buds, so leave it'

'Excuse me, miss'

'Look I have to go, you enjoy yourself Prue' she then turned around to the customer

'What would you like?' Piper asked the man who looked slightly familiar

'Please may I just have a glass of water'?

'Yeah sure, here you are' Piper handed him the glass.

'Thanks' the man turned and walked away, while Piper went back over to Prue.

'Hey Prue, do you think that guy looks familiar to you?' Piper pointed in the direction she had just seen him.

'What man?'

'Oh, it doesn't matter, probably my imagination'

If only she knew whom she had seen, then one of them would not get hurt.

Part 2

Prue came down the stairs the next day looking extremely tired.

'Morning Pipe… Pheebs already gone?'

'Morning, Pheebs went about an hour ago, you want a coffee?'

'Please and make it extra strong'

But Piper wasn't even thinking her mind was on something completely different.

'Penny for your thoughts'

'Uh… what?'

'What you thinking about' Prue asked

'Just about that man last night at the club, I can't seem to get his face out of my head.

'Do you know why that is?' Prue giggled

'NO it is nothing like that, I'm married Prue! It's just he seemed really familiar, like we have met him before'

'Do you want to describe him?'

'Well he had a nice suit on, his hair was brown and so were his eyes and he was tall. Oh, he also had a scar on his left cheek.

'You noticed all that from just a few seconds' Prue laughed

'Hey! It just shows that I am observant'

'He does sound familiar, maybe he will be at the club tonight'

At college

Phoebe is walking down a corridor laughing and joking with her mates.

'Hey, I've got a riddle for you' Emily, one of Phoebe's mates says

'Okay, then shoot' replies Phoebe

'In a bungalow everything is red the sofa is red, table, kettle, carpet, curtains etc. so what colour are the stairs?'

'Red' Gary guessed

'No' replied Emily

Phoebe turned around, so she was walking backwards 'I know the answer, the stairs are not a colour because he has no stairs, as he lives in a bungalow… am I' Phoebe didn't get to finish as she bumped into someone

'Oh, I'm sorry are you okay?' she bent down to help the person pick up their stuff.

'Yeah I'm fine, thanks' the person turned around to face her

'Hi, I'm Peter Smith, the new history teacher' he said as he held out his hand

Phoebe was stunned 'What a..are y..ou do..doing h..here? She stuttered as she edged further and further away from him.

'Phoebe what's the matter?' Emily asked when she saw how petrified Phoebe was.

'i've got to go' Phoebe replied as she quickly walked away so she wouldn't cause a scene.

'Phoebe' her friends called after her but got no reply.

Gary spun around to face Peter Smith 'Who are you, why is Phoebe so scared of you?' Gary demanded

'I don't know, she probably got me confused with someone else' Peter Smith replied as he turned and walked away, happy with himself that he had found her.

'Yeah right' Gary whispered 'Come on we've got to find her'

the two friends go in search for Phoebe.

Part 3

Phoebe walks through the manor door after three hours of thinking of what to do.

'Should I tell my sisters or not? They would want me to tell them after last time. Aarrgggghhh I don't know!' Phoebe thought

'Prue, Piper I'm home' Phoebe shouted. No answer 'They're probably at the club.'

Phoebe was brought out of her thoughts by a knock at the door.

'Hang on, I'm coming' Phoebe shouted as she made her way to the door from the kitchen.

Phoebe opened the door 'Hello' but nobody was there. She was about to shut the door when she noticed a brown envelope with her name on it. She picked it up and walked back into the house.

'I wonder who this is from' she thought as she began to open it. She gasped when she saw the ransom type letter.

Phoebe,

I have your sister, Piper. If you ever want to see her again, come to this address: -

1775 fishers road,

san Jose.

By 11:30 tonight or else she dies.

See you soon

P. Smith

Come alone and do not call the police. Or else!

'Oh no, Piper!' Phoebe cried ' I have to go now or I won't make it… God I hope Piper or Prue's car is still here.

Phoebe made her way to the kitchen in search of any car keys. She found Prue's and was soon on her way, to help Piper from the maniac that once nearly killed her.

P3

'Prue she's probably at home asleep, you know she needs it with all the demon hunting we have done lately'

'I know, I just worry that's all'

'Look theirs her friends'

Gary, Emily and Becki made their way across the crowded dance floor to Prue and Piper.

'Hey guy's, what's up?' Piper asked when she saw the sad looks on their faces.

'It's Phoebe, we were at college earlier messing and joking about when she bumped into a man. He introduced himself as Peter Smith, a new teacher at the college and she just took off.' Gary explained

'I've never seen anyone so petrified in my life' Emily told

'Wait, what did you say his name was and what subject' Prue asked, tears in her eyes as she already knew the answer.

'His name is Peter Smith and he is the new history teacher, why?' Becki replied

'Oh god, he's back' Piper cried

'Who's back and what is this about?' Gary asked frantically

'Piper we have to get to the manor now! You three can come we'll explain on the way.'

Phoebe arrived at the address she had been given at 11:15. 'God, I hope he hasn't hurt her, I'll kill him if he has' Phoebe thought.

Little did she know that Piper was not in the house but at home. Frantically looking for her. If she had known she'd be walking into a trap she wouldn't of come.

Part 4

'Prue, she isn't here and your cars gone' Piper shouted as she ran down the stairs and into the lounge to where Prue was telling her friends what had happened eight years ago.

'… that was why Phoebe was so scared of him, he nearly killed her. She was in a coma for two months and it took nearly a year to get over it'

'Oh man, we had no idea' Gary said.

'That was the way Phoebe would of wanted it but now' Piper stopped short as she saw a letter on the floor. She picked it up and read it.

'Prue, I know where she's gone'

'Where?' Prue asked

Piper handed her the letter.

'Let's go' Prue said as she finished reading the letter.

'Wait, shouldn't we ring the police?' Becki asked

'Well' Piper looked at Prue for some help 'Prue you go ring Daryl, tell him what's happening'

Prue went off to ring Daryll.

San Jose

Phoebe quietly and slowly walked up to an oldish building. That looked like it was abandoned. 'Makes sense' She thought.

As quietly, as she could she opened the heavy rusted door.

'Piper, you here' Phoebe whispered 'Piper'

Phoebe slowly walked across the room with her hands out in front of her, to guide her way, as it was pitch black.

Phoebe quickly spun around, as she heard someone approaching behind her. But it was too late, the person had already brought a pipe down, knocking her out.

*******************************************************************

'Prue, what if it's not you know what related, should we use our you know?' Piper whispered so the three friends, of Phoebe, in the back would not hear.

'I don't think it will be you know what related, but if he is hurting her then he won't know what hit him!'

'What did Daryl say' Gary asked from the back

'He told us that he would be sending police officers up here and that we should wait at home, like we would!' Prue replied, whispering the last part.

'Oh, then why are we going if he told us to stay' Becki asked

'Because she's our sister and we know what he is capable of doing' Piper replied as tears fell from her eyes.

'I'm sorry'

'It's okay, you didn't know'

For the rest of the way they sat in silence.

Back @ the abandoned house

'Phoebe, Phoebe' Mr smith shouted as he shook her 

'Uh, god my head kills' Phoebe awoke not knowing where she was.

'Nice to final see you again, what's it been… 8 years?'

'Where's my sister?' Phoebe asked as realisation hit her. She tried to stand up, but couldn't as she was tied to a chair.

'Your sister is not here, that was a lie to get you here'

'So what your saying is that I've walked into your trap?'

'I'm afraid so, did you like the flowers'

'You sent me them? Remind me to throw them in the bin when I get home'

'If you get home'

Phoebe squirmed around in the chair.

'Nice to know your still frightened of me' he snickered

'Yeah well, you put me through hell. I was in hospital for 3 months and a coma for 2' Phoebe shouted

'Well you deserved it'

'Like hell I did!!!'

'Well it seems you haven't lost that firey temper of yours that I loved so much about you'

'You didn't love me, I was just a toy to you, someone you could release your anger on and someone you could rape, as you hadn't been layed for so long. Admit it Mr Smith, admit that you did this because your wife left you and you needed someone to take all the anger and frustration out on' Phoebe shouted.

Peter Smith lost it then and just started to kick the crap out of her again, as he had done eight years prior.

' Why Mr Smith, why me? I didn't do anything to you, I didn't deserve it!' Phoebe managed to get out through sobs, as her body ached all over. From the beating, she took which was making it hard to breath.

'You don't get it Phoebe do you? My wife left me I was in a terrible state. But you and your so-called friends thought it would be funny to test my patience. Didn't you ever think that what you were doing in class would some day have consequences?'

'I was 15, 15! I wasn't meant to think of consequences. I just had my life to live and you took a whole year of it away.'

'Yeah well'

'Is that all you can say "yeah well" haven't you got anything else to say. How about you explain to me why you have tricked me into coming here?' Phoebe asked

'Revenge Phoebe revenge'

'Revenge for what?'

'For what you put me through eight years ago, and revenge for what I had to go through in prison' he shouted

'That was your own doing, if you had just left me alone none of this would of happened, so don't go blaming me for your shit life'

'Will you shut up, I can't take anymore' Mr Smith shouted as he put his hands to his ears, trying to block out everything.

'Just admit it, it was all your fault, your fault!' 

Mr Smith lost it then, he couldn't take it anymore so he carried on kicking the shit out of her.

'I should of finished this eight years ago while I had the chance, but no they had to find you, well not this time'

'Should of finished what?' Phoebe managed to get out, frightened of what the answer would be.

'Killing you!' he replied in an evil laugh.

Part 5

'Piper you just need to take the second turn on your right' Prue said who was reading a map.

'Okay, then what?'

'Carry on down the road until you come to crossroads, then you need to go right. Then you need to take the third left after the traffic lights, okay'

'Yeah' Piper replied

'You three, we will be there in less than 5 minutes okay?' Prue told the three sitting behind them

'Yeah we're okay, how are you two doing?' Emily asked sympathetically 

'We are holding on, we just want her back' Piper replied with tears in her eyes.

'Don't worry you will' Gary said hoping to give some support to Prue and Piper.

'Thanks' 

'Prue is that it' Piper asked as she spotted an old warehouse

'Should be Piper. Better go and have a look.'

'You three wait by the car, and wait for the cops'

'Okay' Emily replied

Prue and Piper advanced towards the door of the warehouse but it wouldn't budge not even using Prue's power it wouldn't work. So, they went to the first window they came across seeing if they could see inside.

'God I can't see anything, it's so dirty' Piper whispered

'I've got an idea, you wait here if anyone comes just tell them…. Oh I don't know tell them something' 

Piper realised what her sister was getting at,

'Be careful Prue, make sure he doesn't see you'

'Okay' with that Prue astral projected into the warehouse.

Inside the warehouse

Prue astral projected into a corner of the warehouse. As soon as she did, she could not believe what she was seeing. Peter Smith was beating the shit out of her baby sister, who was barely conscious.

'Oh god, phoebe' Prue whispered.

She had seen enough, with one flick of her wrist Mr Smith went flying into the wall, landing unconscious.

'That should keep him away from her till, the police come' Prue thought as she astral projected to her body.

Piper heard a noise beside her and knew it was her sister returning.

'Prue are you okay, what did you see?' Piper asked worriedly as she saw how pale Prue was.

'Phoebe she's, oh god, we need to get to her now!! Where are those fucking policemen!' Prue shouted with tears pouring down her face

Piper knew that whatever Prue had seen in there was not pretty. Because she had never see Prue so frightened in her life

'Prue tell me what you saw? Please.' Piper asked desperately as she wanted to know what state her baby sister was in.

'You don't want to know Piper'

'Prue, please tell me' Piper asked with tears running down her cheeks.

'Oh man piper, she..she..'

'What is it Prue, you can tell me'

'She looks worse than last time!'

'That fucking moron, I'll kill him' Piper shouted

'No, you won't piper. Anyway he's unconscious so he can't hurt her anymore'

'But what happens if he wakes up, what then?' 

Part 6

Prue and Piper had been sitting on the pavement at the side of the building for about two hours, remembering all the happy times the three of them had had. When the police turned up.

Daryl walked up to them. Prue was about to unleash all her anger out on him but Piper could sense that her sister was fuming with rage.

'Prue, hold it, he's not the person your angry at. Remember that' Piper whispered in Prue's ear.

'Prue, Piper sorry it took us a while to get here. There was a bank robbery that most of the officers got called to.'

'It's okay, you're here now' Piper replied

'Yeah finally' Prue grunted

'What was that Prue?' Daryl asked

'Doesn't matter, look i..umm..astral projected inside as the door wouldn't budge. You have to get in there quick, I don't know how much longer he will be out for' 

'Out for?' Daryll asked confused

'She knocked him unconscious' Piper answered 

'Right, well I'm about to send 10 of my best trained men inside now so I would like you to stay behind the cars okay?'

'But, we want' prue didn't get to finish

'no but's Prue stay behind the cars and let us do our job'

'Okay Daryl, just make sure you bring her out…alive please' Piper asked fresh tears running down her face.

'I will' with that, Daryl walked over to assemble his men while Prue and Piper went behind the cars like told.

Part 7

The policemen Daryl arranged were about to go in

'On three men.. one.. two.. three' there was a huge explosion as the door blew in.

the policemen in protective gear ran inside.

Daryl was outside next to the girls when he got a call on his radio.

'Sir, we have a hostage situation here'

'No kidding' Prue whispered under her breath.

'Tell me what you see, Thomas'

'Well sir we have cut off anyways he can escape but he's holding her at knife point, sir'

'Do what you have to do, just make sure she doesn't get hurt'

'okay'

Inside warehouse

'Drop the knife sir and advance slowly towards us' the leader Thomas shouted

'No, I'm not going back, I'm not'

' Let the girl go, sir and nobody will get hurt'

A couple of men were inching forward

'Stay where you are or I'll stab her, I'm not afraid to do so' Smith shouted

Phoebe was petrified, she knew he would stab her, he wasn't bluffing.

'Look sir, just let the girl go, your not doing yourself any favours' Thomas said as he advanced towards them.

'I said stay, I'll stab her'

Thomas saw the look in Phoebe's eyes and knew that she was petrified and that he would stab her if he had the chance.

'Look sir, your in a no win situation , just let her go!' He shouted again.

'No!' 

A police man that was advancing tripped over and sent a shot towards the air.

Peter Smith thought he was being shot at so he thrust the knife into Phoebe's back.

'Aarrrggghhh' Phoebe screamed in pain.

'Fall back men, fall back'

All the police officers went back outside.

Daryl heard the gunshot and then Phoebe scream. He feared the worst but he couldn't show it as the two sisters were by his side crying even harder when they heard the dreadful scream of Phoebe. They needed his support more now then ever. He saw Thomas approaching.

'Thomas what the hell happened in there?'

'um can I talk to you other here please?' Thomas asked so that he wouldn't have to explain this in front of the two women.

Thomas led the way. As soon as Daryl thought, they were out of earshot

'What the hell happened, Thomas?'

'Well sir, we were negotiating when Fields tripped up and sent a shot into the air.

'The man, Smith, must of thought we were firing at him because he stabbed her in the back'

'He what?' Daryl asked not believing his ears.

'He stabbed her sir, and I don't think she's going to make it if we don't hurry. He beat her up pretty bad also.'

'Well I don't think you can go back in the front. We will have to find another entrance'

'What you going to tell her sisters?'

'The truth, that's all I can tell themand I think it's what they deserve don't you?' Daryl shouted as he turned around and headed back other to Prue and Piper while Thomas went in search of another way in.

Part 8

Thomas ran up to Daryl 

'Sir we have found another way in, we just need your permission'

'Go ahead' He replied

'And don't screw up this time' Thomas looked towards where the voice had come from and was met with the blue eyes of a woman filled with hate, anger but most of all sadness.

'We won't ma'am I can promise you that' Thomas turned around and headed towards his team.

'Right men, there's an entrance at the side, we are going in. Fields and Ross you guard the front entrance so he can't escape'

'Yes sir' Fields and Ross went to guard the front entrance.

'And again men approach with care, we know now he is not afraid to try anything rash and the girl, Phoebe, is injured. So be careful' with the last word he turned on his heels and lead his men in through the side entrance. 

'Daryl, what happens if this doesn't work' Piper asked

'It will Piper, I have every confidence in these men'

'Well I don't' Prue spoke up

'That's understandable Prue, your sister just got hurt because of one of those men, if it was my wife, I would feel exactly the same way' Daryl explained

'Mr Smith why? Why did you have to stab me?' Phoebe asked tears rolling down her cheeks from the pain.

'Shut up, I have to think'

'No, you don't. What's the point you're not going to get away'

'I said, shut up or I'll stab you again'

This shut Phoebe up. She didn't want to be stabbed again as she knew that if she wasn't rescued quick she would die and if she was stabbed again it would look less likely that she would see her sisters ever again.

Mr Smith was so deep in thought that he didn't here the police men approaching until it was to late.

'Don't move or I will shoot, hand me the knife'

Mr Smith knew it was over but he wasn't going to go down with a last go.

He slowly lifted the knife up to give it to the man when he thrust it into Phoebe's side and twisted it round.

'AARRggghhhh' Phoebe screamed again, louder than ever but her screams were cut short as she fell unconscious.

Thomas didn't hesitate to shoot him.

'BANG…BANG…BANG' Mr Smith slumped over and fell unconscious besides Phoebe.

'Sir, we need the paramedics now!' Thomas shouted through the walkie-talkie.

Part 9

'We are brining in a 24 year old woman. With two serious stab wounds who has also been beaten up pretty badly' the paramedic who was driving said as he spoke into the radio 'be there in 5 minutes'

Prue and Piper were holding Phoebes hand as the other paramedic hooked up a heart monitor and tried to stop the bleeding.

'God Phoebe, what has he done this time' piper whispered to herself

The sisters were brought out of their thoughts as the heart monitor flat lined.

'Phoebe' Prue and Piper shouted in unison 

'Excuse me' the paramedic said as she quickly put pads on Phoebe's chest

'Charging to 200, stand clear' She shouted

Prue and Piper watched helplessly as their younger sisters body went up and back down due to the shock. They were relieved to hear the heart monitors beep.

'Steve, you better get there quick' Amanda, the woman paramedic, shouted.

'There in 1 minute' came his reply

1 minute later Phoebe was rushed into ER. Prue and Piper tried to follow but were stopped by a nurse

'Sorry loves, you cannot go in there. You can wait in the family room' the nurse led them over. ' Is there anything I can get you, tea, coffee?'

'No thank you'

'Okay, a doctor will be out as soon as he is done. I do not mean to sound inconsiderate but please may you fill out these medical papers for your sister' she asked as she put the clipboard on the coffee table and left them alone.

In ER

'We need an x-ray of her entire body, but first get me the ultra sound. We need to see what damage has been done to her stomach.'

But the nurse didn't even get to get it as the heart monitor flat lined again'

The doctor put the pads on 'charge to 200, stand clear' Phoebe's body jerked.

'No pulse' a young male nurse called

'Charge to 250, stand clear'

'No change'

'Charge to 300… stand clear. shocking' Phoebe's body jerked again and there was a soft beeping noise coming from the monitor.

'Pulse is 120 over 220' (don't know if that is right, just imagine it is)

'Prue what's taking so long, she's been in there over two hours'

'I don't know Piper but can you quit pacing please your making me go dizzy'

' I'm sorry' Piper replied as she sat down

As soon as Piper sat down the door opened and a doctor walked in

'My name is doctor Allen, I am the one that treated your sister, Phoebe'

'How is she?' Prue asked standing up.

'Well we managed to stabilise her, she lost a lot of blood due to the two stab wounds and she has some internal damage from the beating she took. We are about to take her up to surgery now but I thought you would like to see her before she goes' the doctor explained

'Please' Piper answered 

'Right this way, I have to warn you she does not look pretty at the moment'

'That doesn't matter as long as she pulls through' Prue replied

'I'm not going to lie to you' doctor Allen started 'She only has a 30% chance of living, she died twice in ER and once in the ambulance, I understand, but we managed to bring her back. If she cardiac arrests again there is a chance she might not pull through again'

'Thank you for being honest with us doctor' Prue and Piper went to sit down next to their sister

'The orderlies will be here in 5 minutes to wheel your sister up to the surgical rooms, I'm afraid you cant go up there, so you will have to stay in the families room'

'Thank you doctor, for everything'

The doctor shook Prue's hand and walked out of the room.

5 minutes later, the orderlies took Phoebe up to surgery.

'Piper why don't you go home and get changed, have something to eat and try to get some sleep, it will be a few hours before we hear anything. I'll call you if anything comes up.'

'Prue I want to stay here'

'Piper don't argue. Now go, I'll call you when she's in the recovery room'

'Okay, don't forget to ring me'

'I wont' Prue said as she gave her sister a hug 'drive carefully'

'Love you, bye'

'Love you too'

Part 10

Piper heard the phone ring and ran down the stairs

'Hello'

'Hi Piper, it's me. She came out of surgery about 20minutes ago why don't you come down'

'I'm on my way'

'See you soon' Piper put the phone down.

She was about to open the door and head for her jeep when, Leo orbed in.

'Piper'

'Leo, what you doing here I thought you were on a assignment for another week?'

'I was, but I finished early' he said with a smile ' so what you been up too?'

'You don't know do you?' Piper asked

'Know what' Leo asked confused

'It's Phoebe, can you remember I told you about her history teacher?'

'Yeah, he hurt her' Leo replied knowing where this was going

'Well he got out and came looking for her. Phoebe received a letter and took off believing that he had kidnapped me.' Piper broke down

'Shhh…don't cry honey she'll be okay' he spoke trying to calm her.

' Leo she's in hospital with two stab wounds and she's only got 30% of living'

'She'll pull through Piper, she won't leave you'

'But what happens if she does'

'Don't worry about that yet. Uh, does Cole know?' Leo asked

'Oh god, no! We totally forgot. Leo could you tell him when he comes. I have to get to the hospital.'

'Sure honey, be careful driving'

'I will love you'

At the hospital

'How is she Prue?' Piper asked as she walked up behind her sister

'I don't know they wont tell me'

'Excuse me are you the family of Phoebe Halliwell' A young nurse asked

' Yes we are' Piper answered

'You are allowed to go and see her. She's in room 338.'

Prue and Piper both thanked the nurse and headed for their sister's room.

Leo was sat twiddling his thumbs when Cole shimmered in

'Phoebe, I'm here. I'm sorry I'm' he stopped as he spotted Leo ' hey Leo what's up'

'Cole you better sit down, I've got some bad news'

'What?' Cole asked looking scared

'It's Phoebe, I don't know if you know this but eight years ago she was attacked and raped by her history teacher. Well he got out of prison and he has attacked Phoebe again. She's at San Francisco memorial Hospital, she only has a 30% chance of pulling through'

'Oh god no' Cole cried

'Prue and Piper are at the hospital we can go if you want if not'

'No I want to go' Cole cut him off

'Okay then, I'll meet you by the entrance' with that Cole shimmered and Leo orbed to the hospital.

'God Prue she looks so small' Piper spoke as she and Prue took one of Phoebe's hands each.

'I know'

'Prue what are we going to do if she doesn't pull through'

'She will Piper I have every confidence that she will in her own time'

Silence filled the room as both Prue and Piper said prayers to help their sister. The silence was broken when there was a knock on the door and a sister walked in

'I'm sorry to disturb you but there is two gentlemen at reception, claming in to be family, a Cole and a Leo. Is it okay to let them in?'

'Yes sister, Leo is my husband and Cole is Phoebe's boyfriend' Piper told

'Very well then, I will send them straight in'

'Thank you'

The sister went to retrieve the two men.

5 minutes later, there was another knock on the door and Cole and Leo walked in.

As soon as the two men saw Phoebe tears worked there way down their faces.

'Leo come here' piper said. Leo went to give Piper a hug.

'Prue, I'm sorry'

'It's okay Cole. Come here' Cole went to give prue a hug which comforted the both of them. They were brought out of their hugs by the sound of the heart monitor flat lining. Which the sisters knew all to well.

Doctors and nurses ran into the room and ushered the four people out.

'Oh god. Please help we cant loose her' Piper cried along with her sister, husband and friend.

Part 11

Quarter of an hour had gone by without any word on how their sister was.

'Leo can't you heal her' Piper asked

'You know I can't heal you when you are hurt by a mortal, I'm sorry if I could I would'

'It's okay Leo we understand' Prue reassured him.

Everyone looked up when the doctors and nurses started coming out of the room. A female doctor who looked no older than Piper walked up to them.

'Hello, I'm doctor Victoria Fall But you can call me Vicki. I am the one who operated on your sister early. We have just managed to stabilise Phoebe. It seems as though she is a fighter'

'Yeah she is' Cole sniffed 

'Well as I heard doctor Allen told you. She only has 30% chance of surviving. What happened in there a few minutes ago was that Phoebe arrested. That is the sixth time she has done so'

'Wait sixth'

'Yes she arrested twice in OR. However, we managed to bring her back. The next 24hrs are critical. If Phoebe arrests again, we might not be able to bring her back again, but if she doesn't she has a fighting chance of surviving. She is in a coma now, we don't expect her to come out of it any time soon, but if she doesn't come out of it within a week, I'm sorry to say she might never come out of it. I'll be back to check on her every two hours and a nurse will check her vitals every half an hour if you want me for any thing just page me. You can go in and see her now.' The Doctor explained

'Thank you Doctor Fall' Prue answered

'Your welcome and please call me Vikki.' She replied as she walked away.

The Four family members went back in too sit by Phoebe, Praying that she would pull through.

Five days had passed and neither Prue nor Piper had rarely left her bedside. Phoebe hadn't arrested anymore but she was still in a coma

'Prue, go home and get some rest. Your exhausted'

'No, Piper I am not leaving her'

'You wont be I will be here, now go or I'll call Cole to come and shimmer you home' Piper giggled when she saw Prue scrunch her face

'Okay, I'm going call me if ought changes'

'I will love you'

'Me too' Prue replied

As soon as Prue was out of site Piper let her, tears fall. It was due to exhaustion and worry but most of all Prue. Piper realised that Prue was closing her heart again, so she wouldn't get hurt. Piper knew this because Prue never said "love you" anymore it was always, "me too" or "same here". The same as before the fear demon attacked.

Prue got in her car and headed home. She was halfway home when she decided to turn the radio on.

_When I think of how life used to be,_

_Always walking in the shadows,_

_Then I look at what you've given me,_

_I feel like dancing on my tiptoes,_

_I must say everyday I wake,_

_And realise you'reby my side_

_ _

_I know I'm truly blessed, _

_For everything you give me,_

_Blessed for all the tenderness you show,_

_I'll do my best,_

_With every breath that's in me,_

_Blessed,_

_To make sure you never go,_

_ _

_There are times that test your faith,_

_'til you think you might surrender,_

_and baby I'm, I'm not ashamed to say,_

_that my hopes were growing slender,_

_you walked by in the nick of time,_

_looking like an answered prayer,_

_ _

_I know I'm truly blessed with love and understanding,_

_Blessed when I hear you call my name,_

_I'll do my best with faith that's never ending,_

_Blessed to make sure you feel the same,_

_ _

_Deep inside of me, _

_You fill me with your gentle touch_

_ _

_I know I'm truly blessed,_

_For everything you give me,_

_Blessed for all the tenderness you show,_

_I'll do my best,_

_With every breath that's in me,_

_Blessed,_

_To make sure you never go._

_ _

_ _

_That song was by Christina Aguilera and called blessed._

_It was requested for a Phoebe Halliwell from a Cole Turner._

_ _

Prue wiped the tears away from her eyes. 'God that just reflects Phoebe' She thought 'I couldn't of picked a better song.'

Prue arrived home and rested. Three hours later she returned to hospital to look after her baby sister.

Part 12

Two and a half months had past and Phoebe was still in a coma.

Doctor V. Fall had been and expressed concern.

'I'm sorry to say that I don't think Phoebe will ever awake. It's been too long, I would suggest that you consider making arrangements'

'I don't think so, Phoebe came out of her coma last time after two months why not now?'

'Phoebe was younger then and her body was healing. It's not healing now, as it should, I'm sorry' the doctor left them alone to think things through.

'Prue I know you do not want to neither do I but I think Phoebe has been through enough pain as it is. It will be better for her'

'Better for her Piper, but not for us. I don't think I can survive without her' Prue cried

'Neither do I, just think about it please Prue'

Prue left the room to go get something to eat.

Prue returned an hour later

'Piper I've been thinking, I understand what you were saying before. But please can we just wait a while longer as soon as three months have gone by then I will give permission, but not before. Okay?'

'Okay Prue, I understand' Piper replied while giving her a hug 'Leo will you go and tell Vicki what we have decided?'

'sure, I'll be back in a while'

Part 13

Three months was nearly up. Prue wouldn't leave Phoebe's bedside, as she couldn't let her go. Prue was reading a book called "strange vanishings" when she felt something squeeze her hand.

'Phoebe' Prue asked surprised ' Phoebe'

Her hand was squeezed again. 'Phoebe, oh god we thought we had lost you'

Prue stood up to see her sister smiling at her with her eyes open.

'Oh, it's so good to see those eyes, I'll be back in a minute I just have to go and get the doctor' Prue left the room and returned a few minutes later with Doctor Fall.

'How are you feeling Phoebe?'

Phoebe made a thumbs up sign, as she couldn't talk because of the breathing tube down her throat. She motioned towards it with her hands.

'Don't worry miss Halliwell, we will have that out in no time, I'll just call a nurse to assist me.' The doctor left the room.

'Will you be okay for a minute while I go and call Piper with the good news'

Again, Phoebe made the thumbs up sign

'Okay I'll be back in 5'

Prue left the room to call Piper.

'Hello this is P3, Piper Halliwell speaking'

'Hi Pipe'

'Hi Prue, what's up you seem happy'

'I am guess what?'

'What?'

'Come on guess'

'I don't know, I give up'

'Phoebe's awake'

'What?' Piper asked again not really believing what she had just heard.

'Phoebe has just woken up, the doctors in with her at the moment'

'Your joking' Piper asked still not believing it

'Why don't you come down and have a look for your self'

'Okay, I'll be down in 10minutes'

'Okay bye'

'Bye'

Piper arrived with Leo and was shocked to see Phoebe talking to Cole and Prue.

'Hey sweetie, how are you?' Piper asked from the door

'Fine' Phoebe replied in a whisper, as her throat was sore from having the tube down it.

'Good I'm glad'

'Can I have a hug Piper please?'

'Sure Honey, anytime' Piper gave Phoebe a hug, careful not to hold her too tight.

'So what's the verdict?'

'The doc said that she was amazed with her recovery but she has to stay in hospital for at least 2 weeks'

Piper saw the look on Phoebe's face

'Pheebs what's the matter'

'Nothing'

'Come on you can tell us'

'I thought he was going to kill me' Phoebe answered as she started to cry.

Prue was the first to react, getting up and giving her a hug 'but he didn't, and he will never be able to harm you again, ever! He's down there' Prue motioned to the floor with her hand 'where he deserves to be'

'Don't ever be frightened to tell us stuff Phoebe. We might not understand but we can help you through it okay?'

'Yep'

Phoebe was allowed home 2 weeks later like planned, but told complete rest. Her sister's couldn't wait. As they had waited nearly four months for her, too come home.

The Laughter and smiles of the three of them could be heard miles away.

The Halliwell Manor was back the way it always was.

THE END

   [1]: mailto:RACHEL@rlockwood.fsnet.co.uk



End file.
